The Lost Memory, The Immoral Memory
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Ingatan yang hilang. Kebohongan. Kebenaran. Cinta yang terlarang. Kita menjalaninya, hingga akhirnya terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Warning Inside. DLDR! Based on VanaN'Ice - The Immoral Memory, The Lost Memory


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : The Lost Memory

Cast :

Kaito

Len

Gakupo

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning **: Boys Love. Based From The Immoral Memory The Lost Memory – VanaN'Ice, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read! FULL of FLASHBACK**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Yahama corp**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

Summary : Ingatan yang hilang. Kebohongan. Kebenaran. Cinta yang terlarang. Kita menjalaninya, hingga akhirnya terjatuh dalam kegelapan.

_**Flashback**_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

**_Enjoy_**

.

.

.

_**Being dyed into a sepia color, **__**  
**__**it is a scene I have seen before. **__**  
**__**Gazing up at the listless sky, **__**  
**__**I see an afternoon mixed with lamentation..**_

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut ungu menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap tanah yang basah karena rintik hujan yang turun ke bumi. Seakan ikut berduka dengan keadaannya saat itu. Seorang pemuda di sampingnya menatap ke arah langit yang melukiskan sepia. Melambangkan sepi hatinya. Tanpa kehadiran-'nya'. Pemuda berambut ungu itu mengulurkan tangannya menggapai jemari pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya. Menautkan kedua jemari itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan satu dengan yang lain.

"Lakukan sekarang?" tanya pemuda ungu itu. Yang satunya mengangguk. Matanya masih menatap langit. Mengingat warna 'orang itu'. Orang yang mereka cintai.

.

.

.

_**I feel like I'm about to be crushed into pieces by loneliness and lose my sanity. **__**  
**__**The memories robbed away from me, the lies, and the truths, **__**  
**__**are being sunk by the cruelly passing time. **__**  
**__**I don't even know why I'm here.**__**.**_

.

.

_**-Flashback-**_

_._

"_Maafkan aku," bisik pemuda di hadapan mereka. "Maafkan aku, Kaito, Gakupo."_

_Pemuda rambut biru bernama Kaito itu hanya bisa menatapnya. Pedih. Sakit. Hatinya terasa terkoyak. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya—Gakupo—hanya terdiam. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pemuda bernama Len itu katakan._

"_Kaito, aku mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku. Maaf, maaf…"_

_Kaito mendekati pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Memeluk tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu dengan erat. Dia mengelus helaian sutra kuning itu dengan hati-hati. Memperlakukannya seperti sebuah porselen yang mahal harganya. "Tak apa," bisik Kaito, "aku tahu kau kesepian ketika aku tidak ada." Kaito memejamkan matanya, menahan tangisnya yang hampir saja keluar. Dia tak menyangka kalau Len akan melakukan hal itu dengan Gakupo ketika dia tidak bersama mereka. Tapi dia mengerti. Len kesepian. Dan disaat Len membutuhkannya, dia tidak ada. Dan hadirlah Gakupo yang menawarkan diri untuk menghibur Len._

"_Kaito sudah tersakiti karena aku…" Len memeluk erat tubuh Kaito. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. "Aku membuat semuanya berantakan. Hubungan kita, _band _kita…"_

"_Sudahlah." Kaito mengecup dahi Len singkat namun penuh perasaan. "Kita bisa melakukannya bertiga, bukan? Kita jalani saja ini selama kau senang. Selama ini membuatmu bahagia." Kaito tersenyum. Dia menarik Gakupo yang sedari tadi diam dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Mereka menyatukan tangan mereka dalam satu kehangatan yang tak dapat dibayangkan._

"_Kita akan selalu bersama," ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan._

.

.

.

_Sebenarnya Kaito sudah mengetahui tentang perasaan Gakupo terhadap Len sejak lama. Namun Kaito hanya bisa diam dan menganggap semuanya adalah hal yang biasa. Tanpa perasaan Gakupo sudah merobek hati Kaito hingga berdarah. Dan darah itu tidak bisa berhenti. Luka di hati Kaito tidak dapat diobati lagi. Namun Kaito mencoba bersabar dan menerima kehadiran Gakupo di antara mereka. Mereka selalu bersama, hingga akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya. Dia ingin berhenti. Dia tidak menginginkan ini lagi._

"_Lupakan aku. Kalian bisa dapat yang lebih baik." Itulah yang Len kataka. Dia menyatakan untuk berhenti. Dari _band_ dan dosa ini. Dan Len pergi. Meninggalkan mereka. Bersama kenangan masa lalu._

.

.

.

_**All I know is that I, **__**  
**__**without any emotions, am melting my ripped heart away. **__**  
**__**I am unable to remember what is precious to me.**__**.**_

.

.

_Dan beberapa tahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu. Gakupo menyadari ada hal yang janggal pada diri mereka. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dari mereka. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kontak dengan nama yang tidak dia kenal di ponsel lamanya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan pada Kaito tentang hal itu._

"_Ini kontak siapa, ya?" tanya Gakupo. Dia menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kaito._

"'_Len'? siapa?" tanya Kaito. Gakupo sedikit memukul kepala Kaito._

"_Kalau aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku bertanya, Kaito. Tapi, aku juga memiliki folder di galeriku dengan nama 'Len'," jelas Gakupo. Dia membuka folder itu dan menunjukkan foto-foto yang ada di dalam folder itu pada Kaito._

"_Ini 'kan Kagamine Len. Saudara kembar Kagamine Rin. Kenapa fotonya ada di ponselmu?"_

_Gakupo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "mungkin. Dia pernah bersama kita dulu. Bersama kita di _VanaN'Ice_"_

_._

_._

_._

_**I will remember **__**  
**__**our sullied and deeply sinned love. (If I can...) **__**  
**__**If I could rewind time, (...restore our sullied love,) **__**  
**__**I would like to live one more time (I would like to live through...) **__**  
**__**through that vivid season we once lived through. (...our season one more time.)**_

.

.

.

_Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang menuliskan sesuatu di atas selembar kertas putih polos. Tinta hitam menodai kertas putih itu dengan tulisan tangan yang indah._

_/Aku mengingatnya. Cinta terlarang kita yang amat mendalam. Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu kembali ke masa itu. Aku ingin diberi waktu sekali lagi. Aku ingin bersama-sama kalian. Aku ingin kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Orang tua-ku menentang ini semua. Maafkan aku, Kaito, Gakupo. Aku mencintai kalian. Sangat mencintai kalian. Tapi... aku akan mati./_

_Air mata Len tidak dapat berhenti sehingga membasahi kertas itu dan melunturkan beberapa tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Tapi dia tidak peduli lagi. Dia ingin meminta maaf. Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada dua orang yang amat sangat dia cintai itu. Dan waktunya tidak dapat kembali lagi ke masa itu…_

_._

_._

_._

_**I will remember. **__**  
**__**Tell me why my tears wouldn't stop (Tell me...) **__**  
**__**in this blank space and time. (...my tears wouldn't stop.) **__**  
**__**I will dash through time towards that place. (Dashing through time...) **__**  
**__**Where can I find the reason for this inescapable pain? (...why can't I escape this pain?)**_

.

.

.

"_Aku mengingatnya… Aku mengingat anak itu!" seru Kaito. Air matanya mengalir sangat deras. Dia memeluk tubuh Gakupo sangat erat. Dadanya terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang amat sangat tajam. Perih. Sakit. Sesak._

"_Len! LEN!" teriak Kaito._

"_Kaito! Tenanglah!" Gakupo memeluk Kaito erat, mencoba menenangkan Kaito yang masih saja menjerit. Meneriakkan nama Len._

"_Len! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami? Kenapa?!" teriak Kaito sangat keras._

_Luka di hatinya kembali terbuka. Begitu juga dengan Gakupo. Dia juga ingin berteriak. Namun dia tidak bisa. Dia harus menenangkan Kaito yang merasa lebih terluka dibandingkan dirinya. Luka di hati Kaito sangat dalam._

_Dan Len hadir kembali. Dia mendatangi _basecamp VanaN'Ice_ untuk menemui Kaito dan Gakupo. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_._

_._

_._

_**After we let down our soaked hair **__**  
**__**and left kiss marks on each other, **__**  
**__**while you remained painfully silent, **__**  
**__**I could see deep down in your eyes**_

.

.

.

_Gakupo menggerai rambutnya yang basah, menyatukannya dengan rambut Len. Sedangkan Kaito dan Len saling bertukar ciuman. Memberi tanda di tubuh masing-masing. Getaran hangat mengiringi mereka hingga ke puncak. Dimana ribuan kupu-kupu mengelilingi mereka dengan sayap putihnya. Dunia yang begitu putih. Namun mereka kembali terjatuh ke dunia mereka ada seharusnya._

"_Len?" Kaito memeluk tubuh Len erat._

"_Ya?"_

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Kaito._

_Len tidak menjawab. Gakupo menggenggam tangan Len erat dan menatap mata Len. Dalam. Dingin. Menusuk. Dan penuh dengan luka. Luka yang amat dalam._

"_Sebentar lagi aku akan mati." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Len._

.

.

.

_**That you were asking someone to get you out of the eternity bound onto you **__**  
**__**by a poison that was engulfing you, as though you were sleep-walking. **__**  
**__**The light that's dazzlingly shining on your face, **__**  
**__**making it almost too bright for me to look, is only a mirage.**_

.

.

.

"_Kenapa aku harus merasakan cinta?" tanya Len dengan polosnya. "Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sebuah dosa?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyakitkan itu terus saja keluar dari bibir Len. Wajahnya yang begitu polos ketika menanyakan itu malah terlihat sangat menyakitkan._

_Kaito memeluk Len. Menyelimuti punggung mungil Len yang terbuka dengan selimut biru kesayangan Len yang ditinggal di sana. "Len. Kaulah keindahan," bisik Kaito._

_Gakupo duduk di sebelahnya. Mengecup kedua mata Len dengan lembut. "Kaulah cahaya," ujarnya._

_Namun cahaya yang dia miliki hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Hanya ilusi. Ilusi._

.

.

.

_**I will call your name again and again, even if I lose my voice, **__**  
**__**for I want you to recall everything.**_

.

.

.

_Len meneriakkan nama mereka berdua. Rasa sakit menjalar di tubuhnya. Dimana Kaito? Dimana Gakupo? Kenapa mereka tidak ada di sana? Kenapa?!_

"_KEMBALILAH!" teriak Len. "Aku tahu! Kalian sudah tidak mengingatku lagi! Kembalilah! Ingatlah aku!"_

_Len membanting kasar semua benda yang ada di kamarnya. Kamar itu terlihat hancur dan berantakan. Tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya saat itu._

"_Kaito! Gakupo!"_

_Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Namun kali ini bukan air mata bening bagai permata. Namun berwarna merah bagaikan ruby. Darah. Dia mengeluarkan air mata darah. Beserta cairan yang sama merahnya yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi berteriak. Yang dia harapkan hanyalah Kaito dan Gakupo ada di sana. Bersamanya. Mengingatnya._

_Len membuka jendela kamarnya yang lebar. Dia melompat ke balkon. Berdiri di atas balkon beton itu. Dia membentangkan tangannya, merasakan angin yang begitu kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum miris. Lalu dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan—'BRUUK'_

.

.

.

_**I have remembered. **__**  
**__**The shards of the memories I have recalled (The shards of my memories...) **__**  
**__**are now tightening around my chest. (...are tightening around my chest.) **__**  
**__**When I have learned of the reason of your disappearance, (You have disappeared...) **__**  
**__**even if I must end up killing my foolish self, (...even if I must kill myself.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Dadaku terasa sakit! KENAPA?!" teriak Kaito. "LEN!"_

"_Len! Jangan tinggalkan kami! LEN!" Gakupo juga ikut berteriak menumpahkan semua rasa yang dia pendam selama ini. Gakupo sampai berlutut di atas lantai. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri._

_Tangan Kaito meremas kuat bagian dadanya yang terasa amat perih. Tepat setelah menerima surat dari Len dan membacanya. Len telah menghilang. Len tidak akan kembali lagi. Len sudah mati._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Len?!" Kaito sudah tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Dia memeluk foto Len yang dia bingkai dengan indahnya. Foto terakhir Len. Bersama dirinya dan Gakupo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-End of Flasback-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I will remember. **__**  
**__**I'll keep praying and praying, (The strings of our fate...) **__**  
**__**for the once-tied strings of our fate (...will one day...) **__**  
**__**to be tied together once again, (I will offer up my love...) **__**  
**__**even if I know this is a sin... (...knowing that it's a sin.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Kita pernah terikat," ujar Kaito dengan suara paraunya.

"Kita pernah mencintai satu sama lain." Gakupo menggenggam tangan Kaito dan memeluk bingkai foto Len.

"_Dan sampai sekarang saling mencintai."_ Suara Len terdengar entah darimana. Kaito dan Gakupo tersenyum. _"Kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama."_

"Untuk terikat sekali lagi denganmu." Kaito balas menggenggam tanga Gakupo erat. "Meskipun tahu ini semua adalah dosa."

Kaito dan Gakupo berdiri berhadapan di atas sebuah gedung yang amat sangat tinggi. Mereka berdua berpelukan erat lalu kemudian saling bertukar ciuman. Mereka menatap ke depan. Len ada di sana. Tersenyum menunggu mereka. Len menarik tangan Kaito dan Gakupo hingga mereka beerdua jatuh ke bawah. Kaito dan Gakupo memejamkan matanya. Merasakan Len yang menggenggam tangan mereka erat.

"_Aku menunggu kalian."_

_._

_._

_._

_**I will remember. **__**  
**__**I'll let myself plunge into darkness.**_

_._

.

.

_Dan aku ingat._

_Aku membiarkan diriku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan._

.

.

.

_**Remember**_

.

.

.

_**Don't Remember Me**_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Len : *Nangis*

Kaito : *cengok*

Gakupo : Gue perusak hubungan KaiLen gitu ceritanya? *gulung lengan baju*

Mell : Sabar bro! bukan gitu maksud gue! *kabur*

Len : Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi… kumohon.

Kaito : Ayolah, kalian seperti anak-anak *peluk Len*

Gakupo : *ikutan peluk Len*

Mell : *terdiam* *liat Hibari Kyoya lewat* *peluk Hibari* *Ditonfa* -ABAIKAN SAJA MELL-

GaKaiLen : **ABAIKAN AUTHOR GILA ITU! MARI DIREVIEW!**


End file.
